Fearless
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: When you're seventeen, it's all about living fast, laughing loud and falling in love. It's being Fearless. Dantana AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When you're seventeen, it's all about living fast, laughing loud and falling in love. It's being Fearless. **

**A/N: So I watched Footloose before I went to sleep which lead me to having weird dreams. And basically it lead to this. I had a request to continue Barefoot & Crazy, but I wasn't quite sure how, so I hope you guys like this new story, which could be a series, if you want :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, sadface :(**

Lindsay Monroe wasn't the most remarkable girl in Bozeman, Montana and she was just fine with that. She was short -barely 5' 3" in cowboy boots, with curly brown hair and amber eyes that when paired with a grin could make a boy weak in the knees. She was the type of girl who knew everyone and everyone knew her. With four older brothers it took a brave guy to ask her out, but she was never dateless on Friday night. Her best friends were the same five people she'd gone to pre-school with. It was her life and she liked it.

When her alarm went off at five am on August twelfth she awoke without hitting the snooze. She took a fast shower and got dressed. She walked down the stairs in her brown leather cowboy boots, jeans with holes in both knees and a flannel shirt over a white tanktop. She took a seat next to her older brother, Jeff and accepted a plate of eggs, toast and sausage from her mother.

"You ready for Junior year, Lindsay Anne?" Her father asked.

"Yes, Sir." Lindsay smiled.

"You watch out for your sister, Jeff." Mr. Monroe pointed his fork at his youngest son.

"I don't need no lookin' out for, Daddy." Lindsay rolled her eyes, "It's just Bozeman."

"As the case may be..." Mr. Monroe trailed off.

"Leave Lindsay alone, she's a grown girl." Mrs. Monroe teased, winking at her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Lindsay leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Anytime Little Girl." Mrs. Monroe patted her hand.

When breakfast was finished and morning chores were done, it was a quarter past seven. Jeff and Lindsay Monroe climbed into the Ford Pick-up that had belonged to all their older brothers respectively. Jeff drove and Lindsay stared out the window as they passed through the center of town. They waved at the man who was raising the flag on the courthouse square and nodded at the Mayor as he crossed the street.

"Meet ya back here, Linds." Jeff told her when he parked in the gravel parking lot.

"Have a good first day, Jeff." Lindsay shot her brother a warm smile and slid out of the cab. She crossed the road to the school and entered the building.

"Monroe!" A brunette haired girl called.

"Hey Katie." Lindsay smiled, walking over to her friend and hugging her.

"Oh Girl, I have missed you." Katie squeezed her.

"You saw me a week ago, Kate." Lindsay chuckled.

"And that's a week to long, Linds." Katie teased.

"Shall we join the lines?" Lindsay asked, motioning to the growing line of kids waiting for their schedules in the cafeteria.

"Might as well." Katie shrugged, readjusting the straps of her bookbag.

The lines were divided up by the alphabet and the M-P line was growing by the second. Katie and Lindsay ran to get a space before it got any longer. Several people ahead of them was a boy with blond hair. His glasses slid low on his nose and his Converse squeaked as he moved with the line.

"Who's that?" Lindsay nodded her head at him.

"Danny. Messer." Katie grinned, "He moved here from New York."

"New York? What'd he take a wrong turn on the turnpike?" Lindsay raised her eyebrow.

"Be nice, Monroe. He's cute." Katie winked.

"Wipe your drool." Lindsay shoved her lightly.

"He's Mrs. Smith's grandson. Apparently he got in trouble in the city and his parents sent him to live with her."

"That's what this town needs, another troublemaker." Lindsay sighed, her eyes not leaving the back of Danny's head.

--

The first day was just that. With each class came an identical set of rules, with a nice folder and a paper on which they had to write their goals for themselves. Their small lockers filled to the brim with books they'd barely look at and the hallway became littered with flyers for various clubs.

Lindsay wasn't expecting much else when she walked into her fourth period Honors Biology class. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see the new kid sitting behind the lab table. His frosty blue eyes found hers and Lindsay felt her knees go weak. She tripped over her own two feet and barely caught herself on the black marble table.

"Miss Monroe." The teacher acknowledged her.

"Hey Mr. Sefton." Lindsay gave him a warm smile and glanced at the seating chart on the wipe off board. Third lab table back on the far right side.

Right next to one Daniel Messer.

Lindsay took a deep breath and walked back to the table, "I'm Lindsay Monroe." She spoke confidently and extended her hand.

"Danny Messer." He shook her hand, his Bronx accent thick and it made Lindsay giggle.

She sat on the metal stool next to him and set her bag beside her. She pulled out her agenda and pencil, waiting on the bell to ring.

"I'm from New York." Danny explained.

"I know. You're new in town." Lindsay glanced at him, "Welcome to Bozeman, where your business is everyone's business."

"Nice slogan. I noticed it on the sign coming into town." Danny told her and she chuckled, "So, how long til people quit staring at me like a fish in a bowl?"

"How long til the fourth of never?" Lindsay shot back.

"Nice. Very nice."

The class passed quickly as they filled out the same papers, listened to the syllabus for the term and met the class pets. Mr. Sefton stood at the front of the room with the small boa, "Who wants to hold Rosie?"'

The girls scooted their stools back as far as possible and every boy's hand shot up. Lindsay raised her hand up with Danny's and he looked at her like she had two heads.

"Miss Monroe." Mr. Sefton motioned for her to come to the front of the room. Lindsay did as she was told and walked to the front. She took Rosie in her hands, letting the snake wrap around her wrist. Mr. Sefton laughed, "She's not even shaking. Monroe showed up the boys again."

Lindsay stared down at her boots and blushed.

--

When the final bell rang after fifth period, Lindsay put her books in her locker and followed the throngs of students pushing their way out the front doors. Jeff Monroe came up behind his little sister and tapped her shoulder, Lindsay spun around, "What?"

"Can you get a ride home?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, you're my ride home." Lindsay crossed her arms.

"Please. Jamie Kauffman finally noticed I was alive. C'mon, Linds, I'll do your chores tomorrow mornin'." Jeff pleaded.

"You owe me, Jeffrey Michael Monroe." Lindsay glared at him.

Jeff hugged her, "You're the best little sister, Squirt."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun." Lindsay sighed and headed for the parking lot to see if any of her friends were left. As luck would have it, there were only a handful of cars left in the parking lot and three of them belonged to administration.

"Need a ride, Monroe?" Danny Messer whispered in her ear.

"No." Lindsay weakly protested.

"Uh-huh." Danny said skeptically.

"I hate my brother." Lindsay sighed, "Can I have a ride?"

"Sure." Danny said and nodded his head at the old Jeep 4x4.

"Thanks." Lindsay told him and walked to the passengers side and got in.

"Where to?" Danny asked climbing in and turning on the vehicle.

"Okay," Lindsay tucked a leg under her and turned to give him directions, "If you go straight instead of turning off to go to your grandma's? It's the farm with the big ole white barn that has Monroe spelled out in green shingles."

"Simple enough." Danny backed out of the space.

"So, how do you like Bozeman?" Lindsay leaned back in her seat.

"It sure ain't New York." Danny chuckled.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Is both an acceptable answer?"

"For now." Lindsay chewed on the inside of her lip.

"So... I've never seen a girl volunteer to hold a snake." Danny glanced over at her.

"My oldest brother, David, he had one when I was little." Lindsay explained and picked at a stray thread of her jeans.

"You miss him?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay nodded, "He's twenty-seven. He lives a couple towns over, he's married to a nice girl. I mean, I see him all the time. I babysit his kids and stuff.."

"It's not the same." Danny filled it and Lindsay nodded, "I got an older brother, Louie."

"Miss him?"

"Who he used to be." Danny said; he cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly.

"Sorry." Lindsay murmured and rested her head against the cool window pane.

Minutes later, Danny pulled in the Monroe driveway. He killed the engine and they sat in silence for a few moments and then Danny spoke, "Go out with me Friday."

"What?" Lindsay's eyes opened wide, "You're nuts."

"Go out with me Friday." Danny repeated.

"I don't even know you." Lindsay protested.

"So get to know me. Go out with me."

"Not happening."

"Please?" Danny said and used the most pathetic face he could muster.

"Maybe... someday." Lindsay opened the door and climbed out, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "See you tomorrow, Cowboy."

"See you tomorrow, Montana."

**A/N: Boom. There it is. Love it? Hate it? Be honest. Should I continue it? (BTW, I've never been to Montana, I've hardly been out of Indiana, so if I get details wrong... sorry?) Oh, and Lindsay's friends never died in this story, cause seriously? The thought makes me want to puke. -sigh-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: When you're seventeen, it's all about living fast, laughing loud and falling in love. It's being Fearless.**

**A/N: .Word. Thank ya'all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I know I didn't get around to thanking everyone, but I had surgery last week and I've been in and out of doctor's offices this week. I'm fine though :)**

**Disclaimer: Shockingly enough, I do not own. Sad? I know, me too. **

Lindsay Monroe sat in the padded pew of the old church on Sunday morning. Her curls had been swept up into a messy bun and she wore boots, a denim knee-length skirt and brown tee-shirt. She drummed her nails on the edge of her Bible and teasingly tapped her brother with the toe of her boot while they waited for service to start.

Lindsay was staring blankly ahead when she received a tap on the shoulder, her head spun around and she grinned, "Hey Cowboy."

"Hey Lindsay." Danny Messer smiled at her.

"You clean up nice." Lindsay let her eyes drift over his outfit; brown leather work boots, dark wash jeans and a button down white shirt. His blond hair had been spiked and judging by the small cut on his chin, he had shaved.

"Thank you." Danny grinned, "You look nice too."

"Who is this?" Mr. Monroe asked.

"Daddy, this is Danny Messer. He gave me a ride home last week." Lindsay explained, "Danny Messer, this is my father David Monroe, Senior."

"Nice to meet you Sir." Danny shook his hand.

"You too." Mr. Monroe nodded, "This is my wife Anne and my youngest son, Jeff."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Danny nodded, "Jeff, seen ya around school."

"He should probably get back to his Grandmother, Daddy." Lindsay reminded.

"Nonsense. Mrs. Smith and Daniel can sit with us." Mr. Monroe said and they all scooted down.

Danny walked back to the pew where his grandmother was seated and crouched down, "Grandma?"

"Danny?" Joann Smith didn't look a day over fifty and looked at her grandson with love of a mother.

"The Monroe's invited us to sit with them." Danny explained.

"You're sweet on their girl." She chuckled.

"Grandma!" Danny protested and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Well, let's not keep your girl waiting."

"She's not... my... girl."

"Mmmhmm." She chuckled and Danny helped her stand. He held her arm as they walked to the pew, "You slide in first Daniel."

"Yes, Ma'am." Danny said and took a seat next to Lindsay.

Lindsay looked at him for a few seconds as the opening notes to Amazing Grace played.

"What?" Danny turned to look at her, "Do I have something on my face?"

"You're such a good boy." Lindsay giggled and patted his cheek.

"Shut-up Montana." Danny elbowed her.

"Behave, Cowboy." Lindsay elbowed him back and settled in for the sermon.

--

When the final prayer had been said, they filed out of the church. Everyone congregated in the gravel parking lot. Kids ran around in their dress clothes, teenagers leaned against cars trying to appear cool and adults discussed their plans for the week.

"Hey Danny?" Lindsay asked, rocking back and forth on her cowboy boots. Heel. Toe. Heel. Toe. Click. Click. Click. Click.

"Yeah?" Danny asked he was perched on the hood of his Jeep.

"You want to go into town with me?" Lindsay offered, "Grab some lunch?"

Danny pursed his lips and nodded, "Sure, Montana."

"Quit callin' me that. You live here now too." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"I will always be New York. And you'll always be Montana; it's in your blood. Deal with it." Danny said, reaching out and yanking on a loose curl.

"You're four." Lindsay sighed, jerking her hair away.

"Go ask your Dad if I can take his daughter out on a lunch date." Danny grinned.

Lindsay's fist connected with his shoulder, "I asked you. And this isn't a date."

"Uh-huh." Danny smirked, leaning back on the hood of the Jeep.

"I hate you." Lindsay said, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Good. I hate you too." Danny chuckled.

"I need to go home and change." Lindsay sighed, crossing her arms.

"Want me to pick you up then?" Danny offered.

"No." Lindsay shook her head, "I'll pick you up. It's my turn to drive." She grinned up at him and he grinned back.

"Lindsay Anne, let's go." Her mother called from their SUV.

"Coming!" Lindsay hollered back, "See you in a few, Messer."

"I'll be waiting, Monroe." Danny chuckled at her retreating form.

--

Just like Danny had said, he was waiting on the front porch when Lindsay pulled up in the Forest Green Ford. He had changed into his Converse and put on a dark blue tee-shirt. Lindsay smiled at him when he climbed into the cab.

"Wow, your feet actually reach the pedals." Danny chuckled.

"Ya know I don't have to treat you to lunch." Lindsay glared at him. She had traded her boots and skirt for jeans and flip-flops and her brown hair was down.

"Fine. Where we going anyway?" Danny asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll see."

"Could you be vaguer?" Danny wondered.

"I got a bandana in my glove box. I could always blindfold you." Lindsay glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm good." Danny sat back in his seat.

"Thought so." Lindsay chuckled. A Dixie Chicks played softly on the radio and Danny reached over to turn it off. Lindsay's hand slid from the wheel and smacked down on his, "Don't touch my radio."

"It's country." Danny whined.

"Have you ever really listened to a country song?" Lindsay asked, turning it up.

"I think I am now." Danny pouted.

"Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue, set me free oh I pray, closer to heaven above and closer to you, closer to you..." Lindsay sang along with the song, "I wanna walk and not run, skip and not fall, I wanna look at a horizon and not see a building standing tall, I wanna be the only one for miles and miles, except for maybe, you and you're simple smile, oh it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me, I said, Cowboy take me away.."

Danny stopped paying attention to Bozeman passing them by and listened to the girl in the driver's seat belt out the song on the top of her lungs. She didn't have the voice of a famous singer and sometimes her notes weren't perfect, but it sounded good to Danny. The way she smiled while she sang, tapping her fingers on the wheel.

The song faded out and Danny hesitated before he spoke, "Okay, maybe I don't hate it."

"Uh-huh." Lindsay said and pulled into a parking lot that was nearly filled to the brim.

"What is this place?"

"Crossroads." Lindsay said, turning the engine off and removing the keys. She stuffed them in her pocket and slid out of the cab, "C'mon, Cowboy."

"What is this place Montana?" Danny muttered, looking around. It was a little building in the middle of nowhere, where the two county lines met.

"I told you, Messer, Crossroads." Lindsay said and pulled open the door for him.

When they walked in, they were greeted with the smell of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Waitresses carried plates to tables and neon signs indicated what beers were sold at the establishment. On the walls were pictures of local sporting and 4-H events.

"Lindsay Monroe." Katie called.

"There she is." Lindsay smiled at her friend, "Hey Kate."

"Danny Messer?" Katie asked and looked at Lindsay wide-eyed.

"He goes to my church and we have a class together. He took me home when Jeff bailed on me last week, I owed him."

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"Danny, this is my friend Katie. Katie is a hostess here and this is where we're going to eat." Lindsay said; she spoke slowly, enunciating each word.

"Wiseass." Danny rolled his eyes.

"C'mon" Katie grabbed a couple of menus and lead them to a back corner booth, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Pepsi." Lindsay told her.

"Same." Danny shrugged.

"I'll be back." Katie said and shot Lindsay a noticeable wink.

"Ugh. Maybe this was a bad idea." Lindsay groaned.

"Why?" Danny asked, opening the menu.

"Because by the time we get to school Monday, we'll have recreated the beach scene from 'Here to Eternity'." Lindsay put her forehead in her hands.

"I thought you guys were friends." Danny laughed.

"We are, but she's also the biggest gossip I know." Lindsay sighed.

"So..." Danny tried to distract her, "What's good here?"

"Just order the same as me." Lindsay chuckled.

"Which is?"

"Two piece of chicken. Mashed potatoes. And a piece of homemade pie."

"I'm suddenly a big fan of the West." Danny grinned.

--

"That was amazing." Danny said, bowing to her slightly.

"Told you." Lindsay grinned as she walked around to the driver's side of the truck.

"So, what now?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. It's too nice to go home and do homework." Lindsay made a face.

"I'm all for avoiding homework." Danny winked at her and Lindsay laughed.

"I got to get the truck home. Jeff is taking Jamie out tonight." Lindsay explained, "Want to hang at my place for a bit?"

"Sure." Danny shrugged, "Ain't got anything better to do."

"Okay." Lindsay agreed. They got in the truck and drove back to the Bozeman city limits. Lindsay blasted the Country radio the whole way and Danny kept his mouth shut, opening his mind to the music.

Lindsay parked next to her father's SUV and climbed out, "C'mon Messer."

"You sure your parents are cool if I hang out here?" Danny asked.

"C'mon." Lindsay rolled her eyes, walking over to him and pulling at his arm, "Who would of thunk at a City Boy could be so damn shy."

"Thanks for making me feel so loved, Monroe." Danny rolled his eyes, but followed her.

The Monroe house wasn't overtly large, but it was big enough to house everyone in their family. When you entered the house, you were in the kitchen. To the right were a bathroom and the doors to a basement. The kitchen leads to the family room. Jeff Monroe was sprawled out on the couch doing his homework.

Lindsay walked over and sat on his back, "Hey!" She bounced.

"You're annoying." Jeff sighed, "What do you want?"

Danny laughed.

"I'm early and I have your keys. Pardon me for thinking you'd actually want them." Lindsay stuck out her tongue.

"Gimme." Jeff said, turning over and Lindsay on the couch next to him.

"No. I hate you." Lindsay laughed.

"Don't make me tell Dad."

"Dad loves me more." Lindsay grinned, taking the keys out of her pocket and tossing it to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Get lost Squirt." Jeff smiled at her.

"Where are the parents?"

"Mom's in the basement doing laundry and Dad went over to Brady's, his truck broke again." Jeff explained.

"Doesn't he know not to grind through all the gears?" Lindsay sighed, "C'mon Danny. I'll show ya the house. Later Jeffy."

"Later Linds." Jeff said, flopping back on the couch.

"Who's Brady?" Danny asked as they went up the stairs.

"My brother." Lindsay explained as they reached the top.

"How many brothers do you have?" Danny asked, flabbergasted.

"Four. David, Caleb, Braden, and Jeff." Lindsay rattled off.

"You're the only girl." Danny concluded.

"Wow, you're smart." Lindsay gave him a thumb up, "And I'm the baby."

"Nice." Danny chuckled.

"Yeah." Lindsay smiled, "I love them." She pointed to the rooms as she listed off, "Guest room -used to be David and Caleb's room. That's my parent's room. That's Jeff's room, he used to share with Brady. And this is my room." She opened a door.

"Wow." Danny said, stepping in.

"Not what you expected?" Lindsay asked, flopping down on her bed.

"No, pretty much exactly what I expected." Danny teased and a pillow connected with the back of his head. He looked over her immaculate desk and the posters of country singers on the wall. Her bookshelf was full of old books -with the exception of a row of awards, "Rodeo winner? Miss Gallatin County? Second Place winner?"

"4-H." Lindsay sighed, getting off her bed and walking over to him, "See?" She pointed at a picture, "That's me and my old horse."

"What's its name?" Danny asked, looking at the young Lindsay grinning from ear to ear holding her first place ribbon.

"Mary. We had to auction her off last summer." Lindsay spoke softly.

"Sorry." Danny whispered back.

"That's the life of a farm girl." Lindsay shrugged.

--

The Monroe's had invited Danny to stay for dinner and Mrs. Monroe wrapped up a plate of leftovers for him. Danny and Lindsay sat outside after dinner, rocking quietly on the porch swing.

"I had fun today." Danny looked over at her.

"Me too." Lindsay grinned.

"So how long till I can take you out on a real date?" Danny asked.

"Will you drop it?" Lindsay laughed and shoved him.

"Nope." Danny smiled, "C'mon, Monroe, you know you want to go out with me."

"I really don't. I think you're completely disgusting."

"I am completely disgusting, but you still want to go out with me." Danny turned to face her on the bench seat.

"You're nuts, Messer." Lindsay laughed as a breeze blew her hair and the smell of fresh cut grass filled their lungs.

"C'mon, Monroe." Danny leaned in close to her.

"Mmm-mmm." Lindsay shook her head in protest.

Danny leaned in, his nose brushing hers, "Give me one good reason not to."

"I don't have any." Lindsay whispered and their lips met.

**A/N: Okay, so yay they kissed! Haha. So, nobody give me crap for church and country music, cause I'm from a farmtown and I write what I know. Also, Crossroads really is a real place and it's like the best place to eat in my neck of the woods. Oh and the farm house the Monroes live in? Totally based off the house my Grandma used to live in, cause I love it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: When you're seventeen, it's all about living fast, laughing loud and falling in love. It's being Fearless. **

**A/N: Hey you guys. I know I've thanked, like none of you, I'm truly grateful for all of your reviews. I spent the 4th of July through the monday in the hospital with a post-op infection and I've been crazy busy with 4-H ever since. Luckily fair is next Friday so that mess will be over soon. In any event, I hope you guys like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: whatever, I don't own them. **

In every small town across America, there is a gravel road that leads back to a field full of pick-up trucks on Friday nights. There's an old worn out barn and a rusted out John Deer standing out from the surroundings. Someone brings a radio and a country dancing song thumps out louder than any rap song in some club in the city.

Bozeman, Montana is no different.

It was closing in on eight o'clock on Friday evening and Danny Messer had finished showering. He pulled on his dark wash jeans, a white button down shirt and his dark blue converse. Grabbing his old maroon and gold letterman, he carefully slipped out of his room and down the stairs.

"Daniel Messer, where do you think you're going?" Joann Smith called from her chair by the window. Danny fell back and mentally cursed himself for not climbing out his window.

"Can I go see Lindsay?" He asked softly, "Please, Grandma."

"Home by curfew, Danny." Her facial features softened and he smiled, "Next time, just ask."

"Thank you." Danny kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

He climbed in the Jeep, turning on the country radio and backing out of the driveway. He bypassed the road to the Monroe farm and instead headed to Katie Andrew's house. Lindsay had told her parents she was spending the night there and both girls were ready and waiting for him. Lindsay had come up with the plan at lunch and Danny could hardly believe that _his_ Montana was capable of sneaking out -without provocation anyways.

Danny pulled up to the corner where Lindsay and Katie were waiting. They looked like sisters in their matching blue flip-flops, worn-out jeans, and white camisoles with a flannel shirt that was tied around their chest. Lindsay looked the part of a country bump-kin with her softer features and golden brown hair that curled freely. Katie looked like a wild child model who was ready to run as fast as she could the second she hit the city limit sign.

"Hey Gorgeous." Danny grinned at Lindsay when she climbed in.

"Hey." Lindsay smiled over at him.

"Can you guys wait to get disgusting until we're at the party?" Katie asked, climbing in the backseat, "At least there I'll be distracted by the cute boy from the alternative school."

"Sure." Danny laughed. Lindsay reached over and turned up the country song that was playing on the local radio station, "How come I can't touch your radio, but the second you get in my Jeep, you take command of mine?"

"Cause I have better taste in music than you do." Lindsay teased and took Danny's hand in hers.

"You're a thorn in my side, Montana." Danny teased and leaned over pecking lips at the stop sign.

Lindsay sat quietly, her thumb tracing over Danny's knuckles and the bracelet she'd given him the day before. It was made from twine and had green beads weaved into it. Lindsay had started on Thursday morning and worked on it through out the school day, slipping it on his wrist when she sat down at their lab table in biology.

_"What's this?"_

_"A bracelet. I made it."_

_"I love it, thank you."_

And then Mr. Sefton had told them to cut out the PDA before he puked and would subsequently be forced to write them up.

"Good song." Katie and Lindsay said at the same time and turned the radio up more.

"I broke most of mama's dishes, she banned me from the kitchen when I was a kid, I tore daddy's truck to pieces, left it in a heap that no mechanic could fix, you don't believe me I can see ya laughin', but trust me I'm an accident waiting here to happen." They screamed along with the song, "I BREAK THINGS! Anything I touch, I just get around 'em and I'm bound to tear them up, I make things snap and fall apart, so if you want to hold me boy you better watch your heart, cause I break things!"

Danny laughed as they sang. He liked this side of Lindsay; when it was with her family or just a couple of people she was a riot. She would sing on the top of her lungs and giggle like a seven year old girl. The windows were down and the night breeze blew through Lindsay's hair and the moon lit up her amber eyes. In the distance, Danny heard the thumping of a bass, they were close.

They parked in the row of trucks, jeeps and secondhand cars. There was a bonfire on the far side of the barn, right next to the small creek that seperated the cornfield from the tree line. It seemed like most of their school had turned up for the party. Girls stood on top of the rusted out John Deere doing their best immitation of a dirty dance. Boys rough-housed and drank beer that someones cousin had brought in from a town over. A few couples danced or headed to a dark secluded spot to do God knows what.

"Take care of our girl." Katie shot Danny and Lindsay a grin and ran off to find a boy to be her 'date' for the evening.

"She sure is something else." Danny laughed.

"That's an understatement." Lindsay grinned, "But I wouldn't trade her for the world. We're good for each other."

"Funny." Danny took her hand and pulled her close, "I'd say the same thing about you and me."

"You're cheesy." Lindsay laughed and turned in his arms, her hands connecting behind his neck.

"You're beautiful." Danny kissed her nose. The fire cast a glow across them and Lindsay edged them closer, trying to warm up.

"I'm cold." Lindsay said and brought her hands up to his face so he could feel how cold she was.

"Damn, Monroe. Put some meat on your bones." Danny teased. He took her hands in his and breathed on them. The combination of the act with the cool August wind made Lindsay tremble, "Wait here."

Danny ran back to the jeep and grabbed his old letterman and brought it back to Lindsay. She took it with a smile. Her hand's tracing over 'Messer' stitched in Gold on the back. She slid it on and it hung down to her knees and covered her hands, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Danny said and kissed her lightly.

"Dance with me?" Lindsay pleaded.

"Linds.. I'm not a very good dancer." Danny protested.

"C'mon. It's a slow song." Lindsay pouted, her lower lip jutted out. She looked to cute to say no to and Danny found himself being drug over to the impromptu dance floor.

_I don't wanna wait even one more night  
it's hard to slow it down when it feels so right  
knees buckled, white knuckled  
we're holdin' on tight  
we're travelin at twice the speed of life. _

"This isn't slow, Monroe." Danny stumbled as Lindsay helped him do a basic two step.

"You've never been to an auction." Lindsay giggled and Danny felt himself loosen up and give into the music. Danny spun her out and pulled her back. With Lindsay's help, they danced circles around their classmates.

"You dance way too well, Montana."

"Three out of my four older brothers are married, I was a bridesmaid in each. Each time my sisters-in-law paid for dance classes." Lindsay explained.

"When do I get to meet these famous brothers of yours?" Danny asked.

"When you feel brave enough to meet all the Monroe men and look them in the eye and promise you ain't gonna hurt their baby sister." Lindsay explained, dead serious.

Danny looked her in the eye, "They're coming over to your house tomorrow, right?"

--

It was the coldest day of August so far and when Lindsay Monroe got dressed, she wore Danny's letterman with out a second thought. Her second oldest brother, Caleb was the first to arrive. With him came his wife, Danielle and their daughter, Mariah.

"Aunt Winsay." The three year old mumbled around her thumb and pulled on the sleeve of the jacket.

"Hi Baby Girl." Lindsay smiled and scooped up the blond haired child.

"I missded you." Mariah burried her head in the crook of Lindsay's neck.

"I've missed you too, Riah." Lindsay sat down at the picnic table and played with Mariah's hair.

Danny showed up a few moments later, carrying a casserole dish full of corn, "Hi Mrs. Monroe, my Grandmother sent this over."

"Hello Daniel." Mrs. Monroe smiled at him, "Make yourself at home."

"Thank-you Ma'am." He nodded his head and walked over to Lindsay.

"Hey Cowboy." Lindsay grinned.

"Hey Montana." Danny leaned in and pecked her lips lightly.

"Ewww." Mariah said and scrunched up her nose.

"Who is this?" Danny laughed, swinging his leg over the bench and sat down.

"This is my niece Mariah. Ri, this is Danny, can you say hi?" Lindsay asked, tickling the little girl.

"Aunt Linsay!" Mariah giggled and squirmed, "Hi! HI!" She repeated herself til Lindsay quit tickling her.

Danny laughed, "Hi Mariah. Aunt Lindsay is a goober, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh." Mariah nodded, "She betta be careful or Daddy will get the good fairy to turn her into a goon!"

"A goon!?" Danny made a face, "That doesn't sound very much fun."

"It's not. The Good Fairy turned Little Bunny Foo-Foo into a Goon cause he bopped the Meecy Mice on the head."

Danny's jaw dropped dramatically, "No way. Tell me more."

Lindsay laughed as she watched the two. Mariah told Danny the whole story of her favorite video, 'The Big Rock Candy Mountain'.

"Danny Messer?" Caleb Monroe asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me, Sir. It's Caleb." Caleb told him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb." Danny smiled at him.

"Daddy, guess what?" Mariah grinned at her father.

"What's that, Mariah Anne?" Caleb asked her, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Me and Danny think the Good Fairy is gonna turn Aunt Linsay into a GOON!" Mariah exclaimed anad made explosion motions with her hands.

Caleb chuckled, "Why is that?"

"Cause she keeps tickling me." Mariah pouted and turned to look at Lindsay with her arms crossed. Lindsay puffed out her cheeks and crossed her eyes. Mariah giggled and reached out, patting Lindsay's cheeks til they deflated.

"I tell you what, instead of turning Aunt Lindsay into a Goon, Daddy will toss her in the pond, okay?" Caleb said tweaking Mariah's nose.

"Love you too, Big Brother!" Lindsay whacked Caleb's shoulder.

"I've missed you, Kid." Caleb ruffled Lindsay's hair and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder, "Jeff, help."

"NO! CALEB ANTHONY MONROE! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Lindsay screamed and Danny laughed with Mariah.

A minivan pulled into the driveway and parked behind Caleb's truck. Mariah got out of her seat, "Unca David and Aunt Lissa is here!"

Caleb put Lindsay down and she crossed her arms and looked at him, "You toss me in that pond Caleb and Daddy will find out just how his old 45's ended up in the fire."

"You're cold."

--

Danny was walking to the bathroom after lunch when a pair of hands shot out of the basement and pulled him inside. In the dimly lit stairwell, he was surrounded by Monroe brothers.

"Wassup guys? Danny asked cautiously.

"Look, our mother likes you and our sister likes you." Caleb filled him in.

"Dad doesn't like any guy that glances at Linds." Braden added.

"Hey, I think you're an alright-- OW! David." Jeff slugged his brother in the gut.

"What we're saying, is we're watching you." David explained, "If you so as much make her mad, make her sad, make her TOO happy-"

"-Make her pregnant."

"We all own shot guns and we all aren't afraid to use them." David finished.

"Cause one tear to fall from those pretty eyes and there isn't a safe hiding place in all Gallatin county." Caleb told him.

"We clear?" Braden asked.

"Crystal." Danny told him, "I've screwed up a lot of stuff in my life and I've done a lot of not so awesome things. I admit that. But I'm not gonna hurt your sister -in any way, shape, or form. I care for her too much to do that."

**A/N: Alright so I've come to realize the third chapters of all my fics are usually the crapiest and I tried to avoid that with this fic. I hope I did. lemme know. K? love you all. :) And the songs: I Break Things - Erika Jo and Twice The Speed Of Life -Sugarland**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: When you're seventeen, it's all about living fast, laughing loud and falling in love. It's being Fearless. **

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this fic. I'm sorry. My mind has been everywhere but this fic for awhile, but I'm updating now -thumbs up- I love you all for reviewing, thanks so much. **

**Dedication: Zoeybug. You're gettin' another dedication, cause you're awesome! **

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own them, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. **

"Danny!" Lindsay Monroe shrieked as his arms locked around her waist and he lifted her off the ground. They were in the Monroe yard on Saturday evening, the sun was sinking below the horizon and fireflies lit up the sky like heat lightening.

Danny spun Lindsay around before placing her back on the ground, "You're beautiful." He grinned.

It was the first weekend of September and the weather was beginning to cool off. Danny's hands snaked inside his letterman that she was wearing and rested on her waist. Her arms slid around his neck and she rose on tiptoes to kiss him lightly, "Catch fireflies with me?"

"Why?" Danny chuckled.

"It's fun." Lindsay stuck her lower lip out, "Please."

"Fine." He kissed her nose.

"Thank you." Lindsay grinned.

Lindsay let go of him and sprinted across the yard in search of a firefly. She cupped her hands and caught one, it lit up every few seconds and Lindsay smile reached her eyes. Danny's arms went around her waist and his chin rested on top of her head, "What are you going to do with it now?"

"Let it go." Lindsay smiled and opened her hand, blowing air at the bug til it flew off.

"You're weird." Danny teased her.

"I have this theory." Lindsay caught another one on her finger, "That fireflies are like faries and everybody has one."

"Like their own personal Tinkerbell?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Lindsay smiled, "I mean, they make everyone happy. Have you ever seen someone sad when they caught a firefly?"

"You're still seven inside." Danny chuckled and Lindsay slugged his shoulder.

"It's something Mariah and I talk about. It's good to put your faith in something." Lindsay stuck her hands in her pockets and lead the way down to the pier.

"You two have a special bond, huh?" Danny asked. They sat down on the pier that rested on top the small pond. Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"She's my only niece so far and she's the oldest. I love my nephews, but Mariah is like a miracle drug. Even on my worst day, she makes me smile. And I'm her only aunt, so she loves me the most." Lindsay chuckled, "Haven't you ever felt someone was placed on earth to save you?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded, "You."

"Danny." Lindsay bit her lip and blushed, looking down.

"I'm serious." Danny tilted her chin up with his pointer finger.

"How can you be serious?" Lindsay looked him in the eye, "You've barely known me a month."

"I am serious, Montana." Danny kissed her gently, "I'm nuts about you. Back in New York, I was stupid. I treated girls badly. We treated each other badly, it was about rebelling and using each other. It had nothing to do with being nice. Then I get here. A girl was the last thing on my mind and I meet you. You don't put up with my crap and you seem to like me even though I'm not a good person."

"You are a good person. Whoever told you otherwise is an idiot." Lindsay smiled at him.

"You make me want to be a good person." Danny explained.

"Aren't you scared?" Lindsay's hands found his and she linked fingers with him.

"Scared of what?" Danny rested his forehead against hers.

"That it's too perfect?"

"No." Danny said firmly, "You and I, we make sense."

Lindsay smiled and kissed him, "Danny..."

"I know." Danny nodded, "Me too."

"Okay." Lindsay smiled and hugged him.

"So..." Danny dipped his fingers into the dark water of the pond, "What do you say we go on a date tomorrow after church?"

"Like a real date?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"What would this real date entail?" Lindsay asked.

"Dinner.."

"Food is always a good thing."

"Maybe a movie?" Danny suggested.

"That sounds delightful." Lindsay giggled and leaned heavily against him. She reached down and undid the laces on her shoes, pulling the shoes and her socks off. She rolled up her jeans and dipped her feet into the water.

"Isn't that cold?" Danny asked.

"Feels good." Lindsay shrugged and kicked some water at him.

"Lindsay!" Danny exclaimed and looked down at his soaked pants and splattered shirt, "What the hell?"

"Oh lighten up, City Boy. It's just water." Lindsay grinned and splashed him again.

"You're in for it, Monroe." Danny slid his hand in the water and splashed her.

"I should shove you in." Lindsay laughed.

"Do it." Danny stuck out his tongue.

Lindsay stood up and moved behind his back, trying to shove him, "Not fair. You're like twice my size."

Danny laughed and stood up, taking her hand, "You jump, I jump."

"It's the middle of the night." Lindsay laughed.

"You know you want to." Danny elbowed her.

"Nuh-uh." Lindsay shook her head.

"Please." Danny stuck out his lower lip.

"Oh fine." Lindsay slid off his jacket and took his hand again, "One."

"Two."

"Three." They said in unison and together they jumped in.

**A/N: I know it's short. I'm sick. Forgive me? **


End file.
